Father not like Son
by BlackCat007
Summary: better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The child is born**

The shrieking of the newborn dragon filled the air with complete and utter silence, ready to here the news. The baby dragon lay in his mother's arms as Spyro looked into his child's eyes.

"Spyro, what shall we call him?" asked Ember looking into Spyro's purple eyes.

"How about Crackle, that is this years baby boy name," answered Spyro.

Crackle looked up at his family of three, his mother, father and sister. His sister was called Sunset and was the eldest. She was nine months old and was just able to lift an eyelid open. The only word she could say was purple, blue, yes and no.

Crackle closed his purple eyes and fell asleep. Ember rapped her son in a cloth and laid him in his cot.

A few hours later they left to their Manor to settle down with their new child Crackle. Crackle woke up with a start and drifted back off for five seconds.

"So Sunset what do you think of your new brother," asked Ember.

"Yes, yes, yes," answered Sunset unable to think of any other word to describe him. Sometimes Sunset was as clever as can be but changes every now and again going completely struck dumb. Sunset's best friend was just like her.

The family started to yawn as Spyro looked at his watch and saw 11.00 pm.

"Sunset of to bed, we are going somewhere special tomorrow," said Spyro.

**  
My first chap! Sunset and Crackle are my made-up characters! R&R please this chapter please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The sign of badness**

9 years passed and on Friday 13th of October, Crackle's tenth birthday, there was a slight twitch of badness filling the air.

"Bro shut up, I'm the one here who was ten nine months ago," shrieked Sunset who was stamping up to her room starting to put make up on for her boyfriend who was coming round for Crackle's birthday.

"He is a loser, I can't believe you actually like him," said Crackle opening the slammed door which led into Sunset's bedroom.

"Hey, yesterday you said you liked him, that he was cool and now you have changed your mind."

"I can do what I like."

"But you can't change your mind like that. All you spent was one minute with him for me to get a glass of pure clear sparkling water and you said that guy's cool. You can't do it."

"Second time I can do what I like because you are not the boss."

"But I am the older one."

"Yeah, but you are not the boss."

"Are you getting nick-picky?"

"I might be."

"Oh and by the way you still don't have your flame yet."

"All right, do you want a piece of this 'cos you've got it."

Crackle sprang onto Sunset like a panther jumping on its prey.

"You little fu," began Crackle but Ember came up to see what was going on.

"Don't you swear at your sister like that. Say sorry," Ember demanded shaking her head.

"Sorry mum, sorry Sunset," Crackle said.

A few hours later down on the bottom floor there was a big party. Crackle sat down next to Spyro.

"Dad do have to play with these lot, they are all a bunch of losers apart from my girlfriend Diamond," Crackle whispered.

"Crackle you said you liked all these people. Why have you changed your mind," asked Spyro.

"Dad you are becoming like my sister. I just don't."

Spyro walked up the stairs to his bedroom were Ember was.

"What is it Spyro," asked Ember.

"It's Crackle. He's changed. He's betting more rough and I don't now why," said spyro.

Suddenly a glass crashed and a girl screamed. Spyro and Ember ran down the stairs to see Crackle punching and kicking Amethyst.

"Crackle what are you doing. Why have you changed…"

**Oh cliff-hanger, what is Crackle going to do next. **


	3. The Capture

**The Capture**

The room was silent and the people was starting to leave and run back to there safe house's, with no sign of their little brother punching them in the eye, making a black mark which stays with them for two weeks. Spyro glared at Crackle making no sign of happiness in his eyes. Crackle saw the anger fill his body, his blood flowing fast around his body. Crackle could hear the heavy breathing through the gritted teeth. At last Spyro said something.

"Why did you do that?" asked Spyro.

"Dad I just get really angry," answered Crackle.

"Go to your room and stay there until we say you can come down," Spyro said gritting his teeth.

Crackle ran up stairs to his room and lay on his bed slowly falling asleep. When he woke up he was in another place.

Back home Ember, Spyro and Sunset were having trouble finding Crackle. They were starting to get worried.

"Where is he?" asked Ember shaking her head.

"I don't know," answered Spyro.

Back were Crackle was he looked at a darkened face.

"Where… where am I and who are," stammered Crackle.

"Crackle welcome, now I am your master, but there is nothing to be worried about. I will not hurt you," said the dragon in the darkness.

"How do I know that you are not a fiend?" asked Crackle.

"All I want you to do is help me, and don't bother running away the door is locked. I want you to help me..."

**Who said that? Well, please read and review!!!!!!**


End file.
